Desperate Times
by turquoise09
Summary: When the Doctor is afraid of dying at Lake Silencio, he turns to an old ally in a battle lost in time to help him. Although he expects to regenerate, he never realized that he may become a WOMAN. Follow the adventures of the 12th Doctor and her "absolutely fantastic" (and American) companion, Jayce. Story is AU and almost all OCs. Starts right at the end of TWoRS, but the end...


**Hey y'all! Okay, so I had an idea for a crazy long wibbly-wobbly spacey-wacey Fanfic where, a good ways into the story itself, after a few major characters die, this genius who was in love with one of the ones who died accidentally created an alternate reality where the Doctor didn't die at Lake Silencio, but regenerated...into a woman when he tried to bring her back. I eventually decided that it would make the story even longer and crazier, so I cut it out. However, the story was a really good, so I decided to post it as its own. The story it originates will be posted soon hopefully. After i've posted the first chapter for it...**

**You know what? I'll let you get to reading this fic first. I'll leave and A/N at the end for those that are interested. **

Once. She shot me once. Only once did the beam strike me, only once did I feel my life begin to drain away. After that, there was the regeneration. I'd once said that regenerating was like dying. In this case, it only added to the feeling of dying. I remembered how when I was younger, I almost always had to be dead to regenerate. Now, we'd just have to see what came next.

I braced myself for the second blast. I knew it wouldn't come, but one could never be too careful. I did, however, hear the distinct sound of a stun gun going off. There was also the sound of a very much frightened person being restrained. Amelia. My little Amelia Pond. My Girl Who Waited. How I would miss her. She couldn't see me again. Not for awhile, at least.

"Don't cry, Amelia. I had to do this. I was afraid, and I had to face my fear. Facing my fear was better than just going on living." Hadn't I said that to Sarah Jane all those years ago? It still works. "Promise me you'll be strong."

"Doctor, I-"

"Promise!"

"I promise."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?" she sobbed.

I turned and grinned at her. In that split second, she was a dozen different versions of herself at once. She was the little girl who stayed up in the garden, the young woman who'd dressed up as a police officer and knocked me out with a cricket bat, the Amy who had run from her own wedding, the genius who knew how to make a human bomb from going off, the seductress who had wanted a mad old man instead of a young one, the fangirl who had given hope to Vincent Van Gogh, and the newlywed who had still wanted to "have a snog in the shrubbery". Along with that, I saw the one person who would do absolutely _anything _to keep me alive, the loving mother of my wife (of approximately two minutes), and the everything that had kept me on my feet, really. I remembered the Pandorica, and Starship UK. One word came to mind. Well...two.

"Gotcha, Pond."

And then, I regenerated. I felt the golden light come off of me. Every last atom of myself being destroyed and rewritten. Being replaced with...well, whatever comes next. And I most certainly was not expecting what came next.

As soon as I the regeneration process ended, I heard Amy begin to run towards me. She couldn't be allowed to reach me. When she was just inches from me, I was sucked through the teleport to a "faraway" location. Really, I was less than a mile down the road. Not that anyone would be able to spot the base, which had been cloaked with a Perception Filter. I love those things, Perception Filters.

"Doctor. Doctor, are you okay? Woah. I was definitely not expecting that." I opened my eyes to see a woman in her mid thirties crouched over me.

"Domino, leave me alone. I told you about regeneration, now leave me be! And I'm _fine_, Dom."

The woman nodded, her lips pressed together tightly.

"Well, let's run the standard check up, shall we? Legs, yes." I stood up (a bit shakily, mind) as I said so. "Arms, hands, fingers...check. Now, the face. Once nose-normal for once!- two eyes, two ears, one mouth, hair...rather long this time. Just out of curiosity, Domino, am I _ginger_?"

Domino shook her head. "Does it matter?"

I shrugged. "Not entirely. I've been old, young, tall, short, fat, thin, grumpy, mad-well, that's always-and just about everything you could imagine. I, however, have never been _ginger_. Always wanted to be, though."

"You've been a woman, then?" Domino asked hopefully.

I scoffed. "Me? _A_ _girl?_ As if. Seriously, what is the matter with my voice? It's driving me...oh."

I looked down at myself. I was probably close to as tall as I'd been before, so my (hideous) old clothes fit okay, but my voice was too high, my hair too long, and...well, I'm not even going to mention the hips. I was a woman, though. Plain and simple. Great. Now the Last of the Time Lords is a Time _Lady_. What am I to do?

**Dun dun dun! Okay, so I'll let ya know in this story when I post the other one I was talking about earlier. But, if one of you wonderful readers decides to follow me (and you care about what I'm saying here), you'll want to look out for a fic by the name TARDIS. Simple as that. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. **

**Please rate and review! I NEED to know if I'm a good writer or not (however, my first chapters are often a bit crappy)!**


End file.
